ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vocaloids Whose Voice Actors are Unknown
LOLA: Hello, newbies, I'm Vocaloid Lola. LEON: And I'm Leon. We're the first couple in the Vocaloid media, right? LOLA: You said it, Leon, and I just realized that not all Vocaloids have their voice actors revealed, but some of us really have our own completely nameless. I think we're two individuals with the same mystery. LEON: So do I. VY1 Mizki: But you're not the only couple in this case. I've got my other half who some people just like to call Yūma. VY2 Yūma: Yeah, I agree with Mizki. We two have our own voice actors which the Japanese call seiyuus. Flower: I've got my own one, but it's not yet solved either. Rion Tone: Neither is mine. I guess there are some Japanese Vocaloids who have the same case. Anon: What about this set of twins? I'm Anon and white is my color. She's Kanon and she likes black. Are we both voiced by one female seiyuu? Kanon: Tough question; I really guess some people like to keep their secrets. Wish they can be revealed... Yuki Kaai: Even a little kid in the same nation, like me... I have a friend who is international and it's Oliver. Oliver: I'm a kid too, only I come from Great Britain. SONiKA: Call me a British teenager because I feel like the only one of all the Vocaloids. Oliver and I have our own voice actors but they're unknown, too. Prima: Not to mention opera singers like me and my dear Tonio. Our voice providers are unknown as well. Tonio: Hmm... indeed they are. I have no doubt at all. Who is going to solve it? MAIKA: All the Spanish Vocaloids also have their own unknown voice actors. Well, that's where I come in. Clara Sanchez: My Bruno and I are the only Spanish Vocaloid couple here. Aren't we, mi amor? Bruno Garcia: Oh, si, Clara, I'm with you so much. And that really leaves...? Cyber Songman: The only American Vocaloid from the USA whose voice provider is unknown just like all of you, and that is me. Anon & Kanon: Is that all? Prima: I think it is. Yuki: Then who is going to solve us all? I hope we're needing a voice actor detective. (others agreeing) LOLA: Uh, is it true that Leon and I never had been updated? Flower: Tsk, tsk, tsk, I really wish there's something we can do about this international couple. Clara: Yes, I was going to say the same thing. Yuki: Come on, everybody! Prima: Wait! Someone has already revealed my voice actress. Yuki: Who is it, Mrs. Prima? Prima: It's Master Kimberly from the USA. She has figured out that her favorite British diva Sarah Brightman is my voice actress. (all gasp in shock) Tonio: Really? But, Prima, you can't leave me! Prima: I know, Tonio, but I promise I'll be back when our reunion comes. Until then, I'll be on my way to Miku and most of her Vocaloid friends whose voice actors all are already revealed, so farewell. *walks away* (all murmuring) SONiKA: Where does she think she's going? MAIKA: I hope she can't be far away from us forever. Rion: I'm coming with you, Mrs. Prima! Because that same master had just revealed my seiyuu Nemu Yumemi. Sayonara! *catches up with Prima* Oliver: Good luck, Rion~ Kokone: Well, all this means I can join you guys. Mizki: Kokone? Cyber Songman: How did you get here? Kokone: I was waiting until Master Kimberly figured out that Rion-chan and Prima had revealed their voice actresses by searching more Wikipedia pages. Yuki: Oh, I didn't know she can think things through. Anon: And indeed she does. I know we're gonna miss Prima, for it's been said that she's voiced by Sarah Brightman. Kanon: Might also wanna miss Rion as well... Category:Vocaloid Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions